Stacy Keibler
Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler (born October 14 1979 in Baltimore, Maryland) is an American actress and former wrestling personality for World Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment. Latest News Videos Trivia *Stacy got her start in the wrestling business in 1999. She won a "Nitro Girl Search" and received a contract plus a check for $10,000. *Stacy and her dancing partner Toni, received the first perfect 30 score on the second season of Dancing With the Stars. *Stacy was ranked #89 in Maxim's Hot 100 Women 2008 *Stacy was on the cover of Day of Reckoning 2. *On August 22, 2005, Stacy beat Jillian Hall, Melina Perez and Christy Hemme in a bikini contest. *Stacy's worst injuries include two broken noses, broken ribs and a strained hip flexor. Quotes Early life Born born and raised in Rosedale, Maryland, a community within Baltimore County, Maryland, Keibler studied ballet, jazz dance and tap dance at a dance school nearby in Dundalk. She later became one of the cheerleaders for the NFL's Baltimore Ravens, being the youngest of the group. Stacy also attended Towson University while earning near-perfect grades in Mass communication. Career World Championship Wrestling In 1999, she entered a contest held by WCW to become one of their Nitro Girls, which she won. Initially a Nitro Girl, she soon became a valet using the provocative stage name Miss Hancock (originally supposed to have been Miss Handcock), briefly serving as an associate for the tag team of Lenny Lane and Lodi dubbed "Standards and Practices". Despite wearing business suits, her character would often climb on top of tables and dance for the announcers' and fans' approval. After the team "fired" her, she went on to become the manager for Los Fabulosos, a Latin American tag team consisting of Silver King and El Dandy, leading them to their first major victories within WCW. For a brief period, she began to date David Flair, who was already involved in a faux relationship with Daffney. That led to a battle with her at the Bash at the Beach in a Wedding Gown Match, which she lost, after she, as well as David Flair and the referee, were left in the ring in their underwear. After a feud with the Misfits in Action stable, Stacy feigned pregnancy and later broke up with Flair. She began to use her real name and became the valet for Shawn Stasiak. Stacy also had a short feud with Kimberly Page early in her career. World Wrestling Entertainment 2001-2003 When WCW was purchased by the WWF in 2001, her contract was one of 24 that were retained by the WWF. She portrayed a heel character in The Alliance. Her first appearance for the WWF was on SmackDown! when Shane McMahon brought her to the ring to distract Rhyno, causing him to lose a match. She was still a heel after the Alliance broke up. Stacy originally teamed up with real-life friend Torrie Wilson and the pair feuded with WWF divas Trish Stratus and Lita. They lost to Trish and Lita in the first ever tag team bra and panties match at Invasion. During the WCW/ECW Invasion, she managed The Dudley Boyz, during which time she was nicknamed the "Duchess of Dudleyville" by announcer Paul Heyman. She feuded with Torrie Wilson after Wilson left The Alliance. Keibler faced Wilson in the first-ever lingerie match at WWE No Mercy. Wilson won the contest. Stacy was originally drafted to the SmackDown! brand in 2002, where she participated in a comedy segment involving Vince McMahon hiring a personal assistant. McMahon was ready to hire another attractive female until Stacy interrupted and demonstrated why she should get the job by giving him a table dance. Stacy became Vince's assistant as well as his onscreen mistress until Stephanie McMahon became general manager of the SmackDown! brand. Dawn Marie made her debut on SmackDown! as Vince's legal assistant who competed with Stacy for McMahon's affections. A key storyline for Keibler's on-screen character was when she left SmackDown! for RAW with a contract for a title match between Benoit and RVD at the pay-per-view. During her time on RAW Stacy managed Scott Steiner and Test, the latter of which was her real-life boyfriend at the time. She was also involved in eventual feud between those two. As Test's on-screen marketing agent, she invented the idea that Test should call his fans "Testicles," cut his hair and reshape his image. However, in a storyline, Test became jealous of Stacy wanting to also be Steiner's manager. During a match on RAW, Test turned heel and started to verbally abuse Stacy. Steiner managed to defeat Test for Stacy's services, and Stacy seemed happy as Steiner's new manager. Test, however, was not happy at all, and petitioned for an intergender tag team match, pitting himself and former rival Chris Jericho against Scott and Stacy, to win back the services of Stacy. Test faked a leg injury to pick up the win. A match was set for WWE Unforgiven, the stipulation being if Test won, he would not only retain Stacy's services, but those of Scott Steiner as well. Stacy attempted to whack Test with a chair, but he ducked and she hit Steiner instead. Steiner later turned heel by attacking Stacy when she botched another interference next RAW. Finally, General Manager Mick Foley put a stop to the abusive Test and Steiner and freed Stacy from her obligatory contracts with the pair. 2004 Stacy was chosen to record a track on the album WWE Originals. She and WWE music producer Jim Johnston recorded the track "Why Can't We Just Dance?" for the album. Other tracks were performed by Superstars such as Chris Jericho, Lilian Garcia and John Cena, each of which had their own music career. Her track was used on an episode of RAW for herself, during the 2004 RAW Diva Search and even on the Viva Las Diva of the WWE DVD. As one of the more popular RAW face Divas, Stacy took over the 2004 RAW Diva Search for a few weeks. That was followed by a dance competition with Molly. This led to her participating in some tag matches against the heel girls then WWE Diva, Gail Kim, then heel, Trish Stratus and Molly Holly. Her partners were then WWE star, Nidia and then babyface, Victoria. Stacy showed off much improved wrestling skills, managing to get upset wins against Molly, Gail, and Trish. She even got herself a Women's Championship title match on October 11, 2004. However, Trish defeated her to retain the title. Stacy was voted as the 2004 WWE Babe of the Year, being the first WWE Diva to beat Trish Stratus in the Babe of the Year competition (Trish was 2001-2003 Babe of the Year). As a result of this, Stacy appeared on RAW following her victory and told everyone that she would bend over backwards to make the fans happy. 2005 Stacy soon began an angle with popular superstar Randy Orton. After kissing him on the cheek during a backstage segment on RAW, there looked to possibly be a romance there. Randy even saved her from receiving a Pedigree from the villainous Triple H. Stacy never accompanied Randy to his matches, which confused the fans about the relationship. She supported him from backstage and was never considered his manager. The storyline never really made any advances, and as Randy challenged the Undertaker to a match at WrestleMania 21, Randy ended the relationship by giving her an RKO, justifying this evil act by claiming he was demonstrating just how ruthless he could be in order to defeat the Undertaker. In the end, Stacy's involvement with Orton was a device for his inevitable heel turn. Orton was the third on screen boyfriend to betray Stacy. The two others were Test and Scott Steiner. Keibler would go on to join forces with Hurricane and Rosey. She became 1/3 of their trio as Super Stacy. During this time, Stacy was credited as having one of her best matches to date with WWE Diva, Victoria, on an international edition of WWE HEAT. Stacy was then moved to [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]] as part of a trade with Christy Hemme, bringing Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle to ''RAW. Keibler started a short feud with Jillian Hall, which ended up with the two having a match on ''Velocity'', during which Hall captured the victory through cheating. 2006 Keibler appeared on the hit show Dancing with the Stars, placing third. Recaps were aired weekly on RAW, which was believed to be because of a conflict with SmackDown! and UPN not wanting to promote a rival network. After a few weeks, her profile was moved over from SmackDown! to RAW. In April 2006, Vegas Magazine reported that Stacy Keibler was done with WWE and moving on to other endeavors. Keibler posted a message on her official website saying that her WWE contract expired on July 21 2006. Her profile was removed from the RAW roster on the WWE official website (wwe.com). Outside of wrestling Keibler wrote a monthly fitness column for Stuff Magazine titled Getting Fit. Although her legs are famed for their length, she has great strength as well. One issue of Stuff Magazine speaks of how she recently attempted a 450 lb leg press. Although unable to push it, she did manage a 405lb leg press. Keibler was also the covergirl of the June 2005 and March 2006 issues. Maxim named her #5 in their 2006 Hot 100 issue. took part in the second season of Dancing with the Stars. Her dance partner was ballroom dancer Tony Dovolani. Keibler managed to score a perfect 10 in the earliest round of the competition ever. Keibler received a perfect score of 30 from the three judges for her samba dance routine in week five. The following week, two perfect scores were awarded, one going to Keibler, the other to fellow contestant Drew Lachey. Keibler came in third in the final round of the competition, behind Jerry Rice, who took second place, and Lachey, the winner of the season. Keibler has also appeared on MTV's Punk'd twice. Once, as an accomplice to Triple H's punk, along with Stephanie McMahon, in season five. Stacy was then seen again in season seven, this time being Punk'd herself by her boyfriend, Geoff Stults. Personal life During her days with WCW, Keibler was romantically linked with David Flair, the son of legendary wrestler Ric Flair. After joining WWE, Keibler was in a relationship with Andrew "Test" Martin for several years. The couple were reported to have separated shortly before Martin was fired by WWE while he recovered from neck surgery, but maintained a friendship. Stacy has refused three generous offers to pose for Playboy believing that it would be better if she would "leave something for the imagination." However, she is very vocal about her sex life as seen in her interview with STUFF Magazine. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Spinning Heel Kick *'Tag teams and stables' :*New Blood :*The Alliance *'Wrestlers managed' :*El Dandy (WCW) (2000) :*Lane (WCW) (2000) :*Rave (WCW) (2000) :*Silver King (WCW) (2000) :*Berlyn (WCW) (1999) :*Bubba Ray Dudley (WWF) (2001-2002) :*D-Von Dudley (WWF) (2001-2002) :*Shawn Stasiak (WCW) (2001) :*Test (WWE) (2002-2003) :*Scott Steiner (WWE) (2003) :*Rosey (WWE) (2005) *'Theme music' :*"Legs" by Kid Rock (WWE) External links *Stacy Keibler Official website *Stacy Keibler profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni